Esperar vale la pena
by lued
Summary: SasuSaku Despues de mucho tiempo Sakura y Sasuke se reencuentran L
1. Chapter 1

**Referencias**

acciones y descripciones

(Acotaciones del autor)

Nombre del personaje: esta hablando

**Todos los personajes de Naruto y contenido no me pertenecen**

**Esperara vale la pena**

**Pasaron cuatro años desde la partida de Sasuke. El estaba en búsqueda de su hermano Itachi, Junto a su equipo Hebi, creado a partir de haber asesinado a Orochimaru.**

**Al mismo tiempo en la aldea de Konoha, unos ninjas eran asignados a una nueva misión por parte de la hokague. La misión consistía en buscar al equipo Akatsuki (del cual Itachi era participe) y traer a uno de ellos con vida para poder sacarle información.**

**Inner Sakura: ……flash back…… **

**Tsunade: ahh antes de irse ahí algo mas que tengo que decirles**

**Sakura: si, que es?**

**Tsunade: eh recibido información de que Sasuke acabo con Orochimaru y ahora se dirige en busca de Itachi, así que es bastante posible que se lo puedan encontrar, ya que Su hermano es uno de los miembros de akatsuki**

**Kakashi: bueno vamos!**

……**Fin del flash back……**

**Me pregunto si sasuke-kun estará ahí y si el aun me**

**Kakashi: Ya llegamos!!**

**Sakura: sale de sus pensamientos eh ya llegamos? Es acá??**

**Sai: así parece**

**era un lugar muy amplio, no parecía que nadie estuviese ahí , era un desierto, parece que fue el campo de varias batallas**

**Kakashi: si recibimos información de que podrían estar acá**

**Naruto: pero kakashi sensei acá no ahí nada como pueden estar en este lugar?**

**Kakashi: Esa es la información que recibimos, tal vez se están dirigiendo para este lugar nadie sabe**

**Naruto: y cree que encontraremos al baka de sasuke?**

**sakura que no estaba prestando atención a la charla de pronto empieza a escuchar**

**Kakashi: es muy probable, sasuke busca venganza, y es muy seguro de que Itachi se pueda encontrar aquí**

**Sakura: y si sasuke consigue asesinar a Itachi, creen que volverá?**

**Kakashi: eso solo sasuke lo sabe**

**Sai: escucho un ruido todos se ponen en guardia**

**alguien agarra a la pelirosa por la espalda y le susurra al oído**

…………**:Sakura**

**Inner Sakura: esa vos la conozco es se da vuelta **

**Sakura: sasuke!! O·O**

**sasuke se acerca al oído de sakura**

**Sasuke: espérame **

**Sakura asiente y le responde al peliazul con una sonrisa y se separan**

**Naruto: tan efusivo como siempre Sasuke-baka!!! Yo savia que estarías acá :) **

**Sasuke: … y ustedes que hacen acá?**

**Kakashi: estamos en busca de Akatsuki imagino que vos estas buscando a Itachi no?**

**Sasuke:asiente con la cabeza nos veremos luego va con su equipo a un lugar un poco mas alejado del grupo de Kakashi**

**Karin: quienes son ellos?**

**Sasuke: eran mis compañeros de equipo **

**Karin: y ella?**

**Sasuke: te refieres a Sakura**

**Karin : a con que se llama sakura, que le dijiste?**

**Sasuke hace oídos sordos a la pregunta de Karin (ja! Toma esta k-zorra)**

**Suiguetsu: con que ella es no?**

**Sasuke asiente con la cabeza**

**Karin: ella? …Flash back La noche anterior cuando se detuvieron para descansar**

**Sasuke: dormido (ahii que lindooo .) sakura…volveré..**

**Karin:O·O quien será esa sakura??? Mientras que no se interponga ¬¬ (en tus sueños) …fin del flash back…**

**donde se encontraba el equipo 7**

**Naruto:aaaa no aguanto masss cuando aparecen ¬¬ quiero pelear quiero demostrarles quien es Naruto Usumaki!!****Y encima el Sasuke baka esta ahí con esos que no me caen nada bien ¬¬**

**Sai: Naruto ya déjalo en paz esta con su nuevo equipo**

**Kakashi estaba leyendo su librito como de costumbre y Sakura estaba en una discusión con su inner **

**Inner Sakura: chaaaa! El nos ama por algo nos pidió que lo esperáramos :) –no se tal vez- no sakura ya acéptalo el nos ama y nosotras también a el no lo pudimos olvidarr- es que no quiero volver as sufrir TT – no vamos a sufrir el no nos aria esooo – si tiene razón **

**Sai:feita! Sakura no responde feita!! Estas ahí??**

**Sakura: eh sii que pasa**

**Sai: que opinas de Sasuke crees que vuelva? **

**Sakura: eh supongo q si, el lo unico q quiere es matar a itachi como dijo kakashi sensei. Después q lo logre seguro regrese **

**Inner Sakura: eso esperooo**

**Sakura: bueno voy a caminar por ahí necesito despejarme **

**Kakashi aparta l vista de su librito ten cuidadoo no sabemos cuando puede aparecer el enemigo **

**Sakura: hai **

**con el equipo Hebi**

**Sasuke se levanta y se va**

**Karin: a donde vas?? Sasuke hace como q no la escucho y sigue su camino (jaa tomaa no te hace caso lalala la)**

**Karin se levanta**

**Suiguetsu: la detiene déjalo! **

**Juugo: debe querer estar solo**

**Suiguetsu: aparte sabes q no tienes oportunidad con el, sea lo q le hayas echo no te funciono **

**Karin: de que hablas yo solo iba por agua**

**Suiguetsu: si claro y donde la ibas a conseguir te recuerdo q estamos en el medio de la nada**

**Inner Juugo: el próximo será hombre, no no mejor una mujer sii mi próxima victima será una mujer o noo mejor un hombre siii, mejor el primer Akatsuki q se me interponga :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Referencias**

acciones y descripciones

(Acotaciones del autor)

Nombre del personaje: esta hablando

**Todos los personajes de Naruto y contenido no me pertenecen**

**con el quipo 7 exceptuando a sakura **

**Naruto: Kakashi sensei que le pasa a sakura?? **

**Kakashi: son muchas emociones por un día debe querer pensar un rato sola **

**Naruto: si se pone mal por el teme de sasuke este me las va a pagar ¬¬ **

**sasuke iba caminando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la chica de ojos color verde jade, mirando hacia la luna **

**Sasuke: Sakura **

**Sakura: levanta la cabeza y ve a sasuke parado a su lado Sasuke O·O que haces aquí? sasuke se sienta a su lado **

**Sakura se sonroja Inner Sakura: cachón!! Yo sabía el nos amaa te lo dije!!!- q se siente a nuestro lado no quiere decir nada TT – ¬¬ que poco optimista que sos **

**Sasuke: veo Queridos mamá y papá: has cambiado mucho **

**Inner Sakura: vistee se fijo en nosotras **

**Sakura: responde en un tono dulce y melancólicosi tu igual (siiii :P) a y sa-sasuke-kun este lo que me dijiste hoy **

**Sasuke: si te pedí q me esperes **

**Sakura:abre bien los ojos y con tono de esperanza dice y eso quiere decir q volverás?? **

**Sasuke: si, luego de matar a Itachi volveré a Konoha y junto a ti **

**Inner Sakura: sii!!!!! Esto lo confirma todo **

**la pelirosa lo abraza y el corresponde la acción de la pelirosa **

**Sasuke: y quiero que te alejes de este lugar, solo serias un estorbo **

**Sakura: nanii? Pero porque, porque soy un estorbo? **

**Sasuke: porque lo eresss, no me dejas en paz, no puedo concentrarme con vos a mi lado, por eso siempre fuiste un estorbo. Aparte no quiero que te pase nada **

**Sakura: yo soy soy la misma de antes!! Yo soy fuerte eh cambiado tu lo has dichoo!! Y tambien soy un chunnin medico, se cuidarme sola!! Ya no necesito de nadie y recuerda unas palabras de sasuke que no había tenido en cuenta q e dijiste?? Yo no te dejo entrenar?, no podes concentrarte con migo cerca?, eso es porque tu bueno porque **

**Sasuke: le tapa la boca shhh te amo (ahiii . q lindooo) **

**Y por eso eres el estorbo en el que no dejo de pensar día y noche, por eso me fui a entrenar con Orochimaru para cumplir mi venganza y así después volver a konoha y estar con vos y los demás y después restaurar mi clan. Aunque al principio me parecías molesta y no te soportaba, pero después de lo que ocurrió en el bosque de la muerte, me di cuenta que eras diferente y eso me atrajo hasta el día de hoy en q no dejo de pensar en vos **

**Sakura estaba pasmada, no savia que decir aparte nunca escucho al peliazul decir tantas palabras a la vez y menos decirle que la amaba **

**Inner Sakura: kachin! Yo saviaa!! Nos ama el nos ama después de tanto sufrimiento el nos ama – siii **

**Sakura: yo también te amo lo abraza, se separan y están a punto de besarse **

**Inner Sakura: sii por fin besare a sasuke-kun **

**se escuchan una explosión y los dos enamorados, que ahun no habían juntado sus labios se separan **

continuara...

gracias por todos los review  
me alegra que les guste mi fic es el primero que hago :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Referencias**

acciones y descripciones

(Acotaciones del autor)

Nombre del personaje: esta hablando

* * *

**capitulo 3**

**donde se encontraba el quipo 7 **

**Kakashi: es Deidara!! Tengan cuidado **

**devuelta con Sasuke y Sakura **

**Itachi: interrumpo ago hermanito? (lo mato ¬¬ /re que yo dije que dijera eso jejeje) **

**Sasuke: Sakura vete! **

**Sakura: no esta vez! No me quedare de brazos cruzados. Te ayudare! **

**Itachi: ahii mi pequeño hermanito es defendido por su noviecita **

**Sasuke y Sakura lanzan una mirada fulminante a Itachi ¬¬ **

**Sasuke: no! vete. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo! Es mi venganza no la tuya! Vete los demás te necesitan aya! **

**Sakura: Hai, pero prométeme que volverás! **

**Sasuke: Aa **

**Sakura se va hacia donde kakashi y Deidara peleaban **

**Itachi: bueno veo que no solo has entrenado sino que te conseguiste una noviecita, ja! pero no duraras mucho te llevare conmigo auque ya casi estas a mi altura (ahii le voy a pegarr ¬¬) **

**Sasuke: eso lo veeremos ¬¬ Sasuke empieza atacando a itachi por detrás con una kunai, pero Itachi agarra el brazo de Sasuke y lanza. El peliazul hace unos sellos y lanza su jutsu bola de fuego, a cual Itachi esquiva con facilidad **

**con el equipo 7 **

**Naruto: sakura-chan!! Cuidado!!!!!! **

**sakura se da vuelta y se encuentra con tobi, que la estaba amenazando con una kunai, naruto rápidamente la ayuda y queda atrapado pro tobi, ese era el plan original **

**Sakura: Naruto!! **

**Sai:lo ayuda a naruto estas bien? **

**Naruto: yo podía solo ¬¬ **

**Sakura: no seas terco le pega **

**Naruto: sakura? **

**Sakura perdón :P es la costumbre **

**Sai: feita cuidado **

**Sakura: hai esquiva una shuriken **

**Kakashi: dejen de jugar!!! Naruto no dejes que te atrapen quieren al kiuby **

**Naruto: Aa **

**Deidara: Tobi también deja de jugar ¬¬ y atrapa al kiuby **

**Tobi:esquivando una shuriken siempre te quedas vos con o divertido ¬¬ **

**Deidara: cállate y has tu trabajoo que tengo una deuda pendiente con el ninja copia ¬¬ **

**Kakashi: quédate tranquilo que esta vez desaparecerás completo **

**Deidara: tú serás el derrotado **

**Kakashi activa su manguekiu sharingan **

**en otra parte suiguetsu se encuentra con kisame **

**Suiguetsu: por fin nos encontramos ahora te matare y me quedare con tu katana **

**Kisame: eso lo veremosempiezan a pelear **

**por otro lado juugo y karin pelean contra otros dos de los integrantes de akatsuki **

**Itachi y sasuke ya estaban agotados ambos demostraba tener mucho poder **

**Itachi: has mejorad pero no lo suficiente! No me sirves todavía **

**Sasuke: eso es lo que crees eh mejorado y mucho y te voy a asesinar! activa su reciente manguekiu sharigan, nadie savia que el lo había conseguido **

**Itachi:con una gran cara de sorpresa activa el suyo como? Pero como lo conseguiste tenias que matar a tu mejor amigo!! **

**Sasuke: eso no hizo falta solo con matar a un numero determinado de gente lo eh conseguido gracias a Orochimaru lo eh conseguido a sido la victima con la cual lo conseguí, ahora estamos al mismo nivel pone cara de presumido (ahii que lindoooo .) **

**Itachi: ja! Por fin me sirves buen trabajo te llevare conmigo :P **

**Sasuke: buen trabajo?? Bueno no intereza ¬¬ lo ataca **

**No ire con tigo a ningún lado luego de asesinarte tengo que volver a konoha y también restaurare el clan que tu asesinaste ¬¬ con todo el odio que tenia realizo los sellos para el chidori **

**Itachi: ahii todo esto por la pelirosa, segura ella te ayudara con tu idea de resurgir el clan no?? **

**Sasuke: eso no te incumbe!!! le lanza el chidori **

**Itachi: en el piso levantándose lenta y débilmente veo que ya has empezado a pelear enserio, bueno pues yo también lo are **

* * *

bueno aca esta el 3er cap 

espero que les gustre :P

gracias a los review :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Referencias**

-acciones y descripciones-

(Acotaciones del autor)

Nombre del personaje: esta hablando

* * *

**-de vuelta con deidara y kakashi-**

**Deidara: eres bueno kakashi pero yo soy mejor! Y esta vez me pagaras lo que me hiciste **

**Kakashi: admito que has mejorado pero no tanto como para vencerme **

**Didara: eso ya lo veeremos -ve que tobi sigue jugando y no atrapa al kiuby- tobi deja de jugar y atrápalo! **

**Tobi: siempre le sacas la diversión ¬¬ y te llevas lo mejor de todo **

**Deidara: si no lo haces te matare a ti! **

**Inner Kakashi: ja esta distraído es mi oportunidad -hace unos sellos y lanza su chidori. Deidara no se había dado cuenta porque seguía peleando con Tobi, Tobi que vio todo se echo frente a Deidara, aunque siempre se peleaban lo quería -**

**Deidara: Tobi!! **

**Kakashi: ess ess -a tobi se le había destruido la mascara y estaba en el piso- Obito!! O·O Kakashi estaba atónito Tobi no era nada mas ni nada menos que su ex compañero de equipo, el dueño de su ojo izquierdo, un gran amigo después de todo- Obito eres tu??-acercándose a el-**

**Tobi/Obito: si soy yo **

**-Kakashi estaa asombradoo no podía creerlo su amigo por el que siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, el amigo que hizo que el tenga otro modo de vida, una de las personas mas importantes en la vida de Kakashi-sensei, estaba vivo!! Y después de todos estos años había aparecido O·O **

**Inner Deidara: esta distraído ahora lo are explotar con una de mis obras de arte :) -Naruto y Sakura se dieron cuenta de lo que planeaba Deidara y fueron en ayuda de su sensei. **

**-en otra parte del campo de batalla un miembro de akatsuki estaba muerto y un miembro del equipo hebi también, se trataba de juugo había muerto a manos del akatsuki que ahora estaba muerto. Sai y Karin estaban peleando contra el Akatsuki que quedo-**

**Inner Sai: espero que este Akatsuki quede vivo voy a necesitar levármelo a la aldea para interrogarlo **

**Karin: ehi!! Tu no te quedes paradoo ¬¬ **

**Sai: a si **

**Inner Sai: ahí que insoportable que es esta ¬¬ igual lo único que importa es conseguir la información **

**-Karin esta a punto de asesinar al Akatsuki pero Sai la detiene-**

**Karin: que haces?? ¬¬ **

**Sai: esta inconsciente lo necesito me lo llevare -agarra el cuerpo y se lo lleva-**

**Sai: Sakura **

**-Se da vuelta-**

**Sakura: que pasa -esquiva una de las obras explosivas de Deidara-**

**Sai: tengo a uno lo llevare cuanto antes a Konoha **

**Sakura: hai yo le aviso a los otros -vuelve a su pelea, mientras que Sai se dirige a konoha-**

**-Sasuke e Itachi siguen su pelea-**

**Sasuke: -ya exhausto- ya me tenes arto!!! Te odio!!! Porque hesite todo esto?? Dímelo antes de que te mate1 **

**Itachi: -también exhausto- quieres saberlo?? Bueno te lo diré fue para probar mi poder -a todo esto ellos están peleando mientras hablan-**

**Sasuke: Solo eso?? -A sasuke ya le estaba hirviendo la sangree cada vez acumulaba mas odio hacia Itachi- ahora si me vengare ¡!! **

**-agarra su katana y se dirige a clavársela al corazón de Itachi, este se envía a si mismo a otra dimensión para escapar de su hermanito, ya estaba tan cansado que no tenia facilidad de movimiento por lo cual le hubiera sido complicado esquivar a sasuke. Sasuke lo siguió a esa dimensión -**

**Sakura: sasuke -vio que sasuke eh itachi desaparecían de repente-**

**Kakashi: -que ya estaba repuesto del pequeño encuentro estaba peleando muy duro con Deidara, este era su golpe final, pero deidara era muy fuerte así que el ninja copia decidió mandarlo esta vez completito a otra dimensión- por fin todo esto termino **

**-Obito estaba tirado en el piso porque el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza departe de kakashi lo había dejado débil-**

**-Sakura y Naruto se acercan a donde estaba Kakashi y Obito-**

**Naruto: que bueno que esto ya termino vallamos al ichiraku a festejar quiero Ramen **

**Obito: yo también **

**Kakashi: no puedes moverte y ya quieres comer no has cambiado nada **

**-Obito ve a su ex compañero y sonríe-**

**Sakura:-le pega a Naruto- y tu tampoco ¬¬ **

**Naruto: ahí eso dolió ¬¬ **

**Todosmenos naruto: jajajaja **

**Naruto: y sai?? **

**Sakura: atrapo a un Akatsuki y se lo llevo a konoha **

**Karin: ehem gracias a mi ayuda **

**Naruto: y tu que haces aquí?? **

**Karin: soy amiga de sasuke lo vieron?? **

**Sakura: mira con odio a Karin ¬¬- si desapareció junto con itachi hace un momento -lo dice en tono triste-**

**Kakashi: seguro están peleando en otra dimensión-**

**Naruto¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿????????? **

**Suiguetsu: -incorporándose la charla. Ya había acabado con la vida de kisame y tenia otra katana en su poder- espero que se apresure **

**Kakashi: nosotros tenemos que irnos no podemos esperar a Sasuke **

**Naruto: Aa **

**Sakura: no yo me quedare esperándolo **

**Kakashi: estas segura?? **

**Sakura: hai **

**Naruto: pero Sakura-chan **

**Sakura: no te preocupes Naruto soy fuerte no me va a pasar nada cuando Sasuke vuelva lo llevare a Konoha **

**Kakashi: bueno esta bien, Naruto nosotros nos iremos a konoha y llevaremos a Obito con nosotros **

**-Kakashi levaba a obito y naruto lo sigue-**

* * *

bueno aca esta el 4to cap

tarde bastante pero aca esta jaja (re que ya lo tenai hehco peroo wee tarde en pstearlo -.- )

espero que les gustre :P

gracias a los review :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Referencias**

-acciones y descripciones-

(Acotaciones del autor)

Nombre del personaje: esta hablando

* * *

**capitulo 5**

**Karin: te matare!! **

**Sakura: que dices ¬¬ **

**Suiguetsu:-contiene a Karin para que no se le acerque a Sakura- tranquila esta loca no le hagas caso **

**Karin: suéltame la asesinare! **

**Inner Sakura: esta loca!! Yo savia que se tenia algo entre manos pero nosotras somos mejoress **

**Sakura: pues eso lo veremos **

**Inner Suiguetsu: mejor me alejo no me quiero meter en peleas de mujeres es un terreno peligroso **

**-por otro lado-**

**Sasuke: lo conseguí- se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro -(ahii que lindoooo .) Volveré por sakura **

**-vuelve y ve que su amor y Karin (¬¬) están peleando-**

**Suiguetsu que pasa aaca?? **

**Suiguetsu: Karin ataco a la pelirosa y ahora están peleando, la intente frenar pero tú ya sabes es imposible. Ya derrotaste a Itachi?? **

**Sasuke: si . Voy a frenar esto **

**Sakura: Sasuke no te metas esta es mi pelea! **

**Sasuke: o me importa Karin déjala! **

**Karin: no! **

**Sakura: yo te deje matar a Itachi vos déjame pelear contra Karin! **

**Inner Sasuke: ho tiene razón ¬¬ mejor no digo nada **

**-Karin deja inconsciente a sakura y esta a punto de matarla-**

**Sasuke: sakura!!! -atraviesa a Karin con su katana- **

**Suiguetsu: la mataste **

**Sasuke: si **

**Suiguetsu: bueno era insoportable **

**Sasuke:- agarra a Sakura en brazos- vienes?? Voy a konoha **

**Suiguetsu: si voy, tal vez consiga algo de información **

**-llegan a konoha y entran por la puerta principal sin problemas, kakashi sensei había avisado lo sucedido y Sasuke ya no era un traidor. Llevaron inmediatamente a Sakura al hospital. Sasuke también fue atendido, ya que tenia heridas muy graves-**

**-fuera de la Habitación de Sakura-Naruto: Mas vale que Sakura-cha no este herida ¬ sino el baka lo pagara **

**Sasuke: Que te pasa usuratonkachi ¿? **

**Naruto: Sasuke ya te recuperaste!! **

**Sasuke: si que esperabas y Sakura?? **

**Kakashi: esta ahí adentro con Tsunade **

**-sale la quinta de la habitación de Sakura-**

**Sasu Naru: y como esta?? **

**Tsunade: bien todo bien no tiene heridas graves como las que tuve naruto o kakashi y mucho menos como las tuyas Sasuke, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza así que es cuestión de tiempo para que se despierte pero esta todo bien **

**Sasuke: puedo entrar?? **

**Tsunade: si a Sasuke no te esfuerces mucho todavía o estas curad de todo **

**Sasuke: Aa **

**Naruto:-esta entrando a ver a Sakura pero sasuke le frena- ehi que te pasa dobe **

**Sasuke: déjame entrar será solo un momento **

**Naruto: pero yo también quiero entrar **

**Kakashi: -levanta la vista de su librito- déjalo entrar **

**Naruto: pero kakashi-sensei **

**-Sasuke entra, sierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama de Sakura-**

**Inner Sasuke: se ve tan dulce en indefensa (ahii que divinoo ) -se acerca a ella y le corre el pelo de la cara-**

**Sakura: -abre lentamente los ojos- Sasuke, es un sueño?? **

**Sasuke: no no lo es al finalizar la pelea te trajea konoha Itachi ya ah muerto y también Karin **

**Ahora me quedare en la aldea y no m iré nunca mas :) **

* * *

bueno aca esta el 5to cap

espero que les gustre :P


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

capitulo 6 y final **

* * *

**Sakura: sasuke .- mira con sus ojos jade a sus profundos ojos negros- te amo**

**Sasuke: y yo a ti -se va acercando a la chica lentamente.****Quedan uno enfrente del otro, se quedan u rato asi- te parece que retomemos lo que estábamos por hacer antes de la explosión ????**

**Inner Sakura: por finn vamos a besar a sasuke .**

**Sakura: Hai **

**-del otro lado d la puerta-**

**Naruto: ahii que tanto puede estar haciendo el teme ¬¬ quiero entrar a ver a Sakura-chan **

**Kakashi: no se. Bueno si se -pone cara de pervertido y sigue su lectura-**

**Naruto: dijiste algo kakashi sensei??**

**Kakashi:Sale de su lectura eh no nada **

**Naruto: bueno voy a entrar **

**Kakashi:-estaba tan concentrado en su tan "educativo" librito que no escucho lo que dijo Naruto-**

**-dentro de la habitación-**

**-El peliazul había unido sus labios junto con los de la chica en un tierno y dulce beso-**

**Inner Sakura: . lo amoooo me siento tan felizz**

**-Sasuke tomaba en forma posesiva a la chica y profundizaba el beso, mientras que ella lo sujetaba del cuello era una escenita muy tierna hasta que Naruto (¬¬) interrumpió todo-**

** (¬¬)Naruto: Sakura-chan O·O -estaba atónito, pero duro poco -Sasuke-baka: suéltala a Sakura-chan eres un degenerado ¬¬**

**-los dos chicos se separaron, la pelirosa estaba sonrojada y el Uchiha estaba con cara de realizado-**

**Sasuke: mira quien lo dice ¬¬**

**Sakura: Naruto no interrumpas no sabes que tienes que tocar la puerta!!!!!! No ves que sasuke y yo estee no debes interrumpir!!**

**Naruto: mas te vale que no le hagas daño sakura eh!!**

**Sakura: Naruto déjale en paz el me ama y yo a el **

**Naruto: apenado esta bien TT**

**Kakashi: veo que han arreglado sus cosas me alegra mucho que todo vuelva a ser como antes exceptuando algunas cosas o Sakura? Sasuke?**

**Sakura:- sonrojadísima -hai ·**

**Sasuke: bueno yo me tengo que ir. Nos veremos en la noche- se acerca a la pelirosa , le da un beso y sale de la habitación. Kakashi y Naruto se quedan hablando con la pelirosa y aparece Sai, que también quería ver como se encontraba su compañera-**

**Suiguetsu: por fin tardaste mucho**

**Sasuke: ven te quedaras en mi casa**

**Suiguetsu: esta bien**

**a la noche en el Ichiraku, estaba todos comiendo festejando la misión del grupo 7 y esperando al llegada de Sasuke y suiguetsu, lo que no esperaba era lo que pasaría cuando Sasuke saludara a Sakura-**

**Sasuke: hola -le da un beso en la boca a Sakura ella se sonroja y todos los demás acepto Naruto, Kakashi y Suiguetsu se queda asombrados -**

**Inner Ino: queee la fretada con sasuke??? ¬¬ bueno me quedare con sai (re loca esta ino jeje)**

**Sasuke: -se acerca al oído de la pelirosa -podeos hablar e privado?**

**Sakura: - se levanta y se va caminando con sasuke-**

**Naruto: ehi Sasuke a donde van??**

**-Sasuke lo ve y sigue caminando no le iba a dar explicaciones a Naruto-**

**Sakura: enseguida volvemos **

**Ino: Naruto explica esto ya!**

**Naruto: Si me preguntas Sasuke se esta aprovechando de Sakura ¬¬**

**Hinata: eh Na-naruto no creo que sea asi**

**Shikamaru: que problemático eres, de todos modos ino ya perdiste **

**-Ino mira a Shika de mala manera ¬¬ y se acerca a Sai-**

**Inner Sai: y a esta que le pasa ¿?**

**-a lo lejos la reciente parejita iba caminando y la pelirosa tenia abrasado por la cintura al Uchiha-**

**Sasuke: Sakura**

**Sakura: si?**

**Sasuke: ahora que por fin cumplí i venganza y podemos estar juntos vos vas a ser mi novia oficialmente - pone esa sonrisita de presumido -**

**Inner Sakura: ehi no nos pregunto solo nos lo ordeno ¬¬ - deja de quejarte el nos quiere y es lo que importa aparte le íbamos a decir que si - tienes razon **

**Sakura: hai te amo**

**Sasuke: te amo**

**-se dan un beso-**

** fin**

**

* * *

**

**espero que les haya gustado **


End file.
